This invention relates to an input device for introduction of numeric, alphabetic or "kana" character information and other varied kinds of character information.
In devices such as an electronic solid-state translator or dictionary, the variety of characters to be entered in addition to numeral values, causes a problem by increasing the size or cost of the apparatus.